One's Destiny
by Sopwith
Summary: I'm begging R&R Please! James O'Connell's Destiny starts and will shape the world. Chapter 6 is up!
1. The Fall and a New Life

One's Destiny  
  
I do not own anything Harry Potter and it is all J.K. Rowling's.  
  
This story starts after someone I knows story ends, so bear with me please. The main character "James" is in love with Hermione, but he never got to tell her. This is Christmas of their 5th year and James has been pulled into a huge abyss and plunged into the world of the Dementors.  
  
James vainly grabbed hold of the stone bridge as the Dementor held onto his ankle and looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "Go!" Hermione's eyes filled with tears. James's grip slipped and he fell into the abyss. Hermione yelled, "Nooo!" as she say him fall into the seemingly bottomless abyss. James fell for a long time and saw his wand falling. He grabbed it and came onto the Dementor. The Dementor grabbed James's neck and leaned toward James to give him the dementor's kiss. James thrust his wand into the dementor's chest and pushed off and out of the dementor's grasp. A piece of falling rock hit James's side hard and ripped a gash in James's side. As he fell, he yelled in pain and grabbed the dementor's robe and stabbed the dementor's face with his now glowing wand. As the wand touched the dementor it caught fire. James could see the bottom of the abyss come into view and to his horror, saw thousands of dementors waiting for him to hit the ground and feast on his dead soul. James then thought of Hermione, how he wished that he had told her how he felt. But just before he hit the ground, a light grabbed him and enveloped him. It gave him warmth and hope that the dementors couldn't take. He left the abyss and passed out.  
  
He woke up in a beautiful bedroom that was like a balcony. Snow was falling around him, but he didn't feel cold. James got up out of the bed and stepped in the snow. It felt warm and comfortable. He could smell something like wildflowers, but yet, it was different. He heard footsteps and looked at the now opening door to the room. A tall, dark skinned, with long, blond hair walked in. "How did I get here?" James asked. The man raised his hand and said, "You will have your answers soon enough, but first, we must meet eat. He held in his hand two plates of elaborate foods and set them on the table on the balcony. James took a bite out of what looked like a roll, but had the texture of cake and asked, "Who are you?" The man smiled and took a drink of a red colored liquid that James had the feeling to try. "My name is Beaoden," the man said. "Oh and I'm."James started to say, but Beaoden cut him off and said, " James O'Connell, I know." "And we brought you here because you were dying, and you showed the potential that we admire in you," Beaoden added. "What potential is that?" James asked. Beaoden smiled and said, "The potential to ascend." "You were dying and we made you as we are, we all have ascended to this type of being. WE first did this as a race a thousand years ago. And you are the first and only human to ascend." Beaoden said. 


	2. The Planting of the Seed

I don't own anything Harry Potter. It is all J.K.Rowling's stuff.  
  
The Planting of the Seed  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- James looked at Beaoden with a confused face and said, "Ascend?" Beaoden quickly answered saying, "You have been taken from your, human, life and are now on a higher plan of existence, as we are." "What I want is to go back to Hogwarts," James quickly replied. Beaoden frowned and said, "I'm sorry, but that is impossible. You are no longer one of them, but are now one of us. We have never made contact with your former people since we ascended. And we shall never do so, for it would taint man's slow progression toward ascension for man as a species." "Then why did you make me ascend?" James asked in a frustrated tone. "We partly wanted also to see how man would deal with ascension." James grew slowly angry and said, "So I'm an experiment then?" "No, you are here for your traits, not for being tested on." Beaoden said.  
  
"We must meet with the council soon," he added.  
  
Beaoden stood up, bowed towards James and walked out of the room. That conversation exceeded only in increasing his confusion.  
  
Why can't I go back to Hogwarts? Why did they choose me? Why can't I ever see Hermione again?  
  
These questions tumbled around in James's head as put on the clothes laid out for him on his bed. The clothes were very elegant and artistical in design. It was a soldier's uniform that he could see, but it was customized for his use. It had a light, leather-like armor on it. The armor was decorated with designs of his fall and of him ascending into this new world. James felt surprisingly good when he put the clothes on. The uniform felt warm and secure. He felt that he could take on a hundred dementors. James left his room and walked into a large hallway with many people walking around, looking at him as he past by them. James could see the council just ahead of him. He walked to the council and took a seat. The members of the council stared at James as he sat down and then took their seats as well.  
  
"Welcome to this council James O'Connell," Beaoden said loudly.  
  
There were 12 council members all together sitting, looking at James, waiting for him to say something. James nervously looked around and said,  
  
"Thank you Beaoden, it's a pleasure to be here."  
  
James felt that Beaoden knew that he was lying, but he didn't show that he did.  
  
"Please tell the council what you told me what you wanted to do." Beaoden said.  
  
James's hairs stood on end as he said, "I'd like to go back to Hogwarts."  
  
The council broke out into whispers. James felt like he was under a magnifying glass.  
  
"Why do you wish to go back to your limited life?" asked a 5 ft 7in. council member. "I'd like to be with my friends and finish my learning of magic," James replied.  
  
Several council members started chuckling like what James said was a joke. Another council member stood up wearing a similar uniform to James's and said, "I believe that if he wishes to, that he should be able to return to his home." The other council members broke out into whispers yet again acting as though the thought of returning James home was heresy.  
  
The council meeting continued on mostly with council members arguing with each other about whether or not to allow James to return home. James stayed quiet during most of the rest of the meeting. When the meeting ended, the council member who had defended James's wishes earlier walked up to James and said, "Hello, I'm Theosar." Theosar had long, blonde hair, and was about as tall as James. James shook Theosar's hand and said, "I'm James. Thanks for defending my case back there at the meeting."  
Theosar smiled and said, "I believe that with the war coming to your  
people, we should step in to help protect your people."  
"I think that we can take care of Voldimort ourselves," James said.  
"I don't mean Voldimort, I mean the growing army of dementors,"  
Theosar said in an urgent tone. 


	3. We Have To Go

We Have To Go  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, it's all J.K. Rowling's  
  
"What army of dementors?" James asked urgently.  
  
Theosar looked at James and said, "There is an army of TEN THOUSAND dementors massing for an attack of the magical world."  
  
James's hairs stood on end when he thought of what if the dementors sucking the souls out of everyone in Hogwarts. James then looked at Theosar and said,  
  
"We must do something."  
  
Theosar looked at James and put his hand on James's shoulder and said,  
  
"We will."  
  
James then looked at a beautifully decorated sword and sheath that Theosar held in his left hand.  
  
"Nice sword," James said. "It's your sword my friend," Theosar replied as he held out the sword to James, which he took graciously.  
  
The sheath was decorated with a strange scripted language and had patterns of vines growing up the sheath to the end of it. James pulled out the sword and was in awe at its beauty. It too was elaborately decorated, and was of a shinny, reflective, silvery metal that seemed light as a feather.  
  
"It was forged when you were made into one of us," Theosar said as he smiled at James holding the sword. James hooked the sheath onto his belt and put the sword in it.  
  
"What am I? Some sort of soldier?" James asked in a joking way. Theosar smiled and said, "No, you're a carpenter, and I'm a magician."  
  
James laughed and they walked into what seemed like stables. Horses were in every stall and all were of a bright white color. These horses were the first things that James had seen that looked familiar. Theosar led James to a tall horse that bowed its head to James when he walked up to it. Theosar patted the horse on the head behind its ears and said,  
  
"This is Nalisar, your horse. He is wise beyond his years and has seen many battles in his time. He will be faithful to you, and be your companion in the times ahead."  
  
James walked into the horse's stall and mounted the horse. Theosar mounted another horse that had a very strange resemblance to Nalisar. James led Nalisar out of the stables and past what James figured was the city gate. He past under the archway and was upon a road that was lined with beautiful trees on either side of the road. James broke out into a run riding Nalisar down the road. Theosar followed very closely. James loved the breeze blowing past him as he rode. James rode horses back at his home in Scotland as soon as he was old enough to fit in the saddle. Riding horses felt natural to him. But riding Nalisar was like they were one being. They stopped at a flowing creek to give their horses a needed drink. James sat on a flat rock by the water's edge.  
  
"Why can't I go back?" asked James.  
  
Theosar dismounted his horse and sat on some grass and said,  
  
"The council doesn't wish for your people to know anything of us."  
  
"But why?" James asked.  
  
"They fear that if we interfere that we can cause extreme harm to your people," Theosar said in a frustrated tone.  
  
"But what about the dementors? My people can't deal with both Voldemort and the Dementor Army," James asked.  
  
Theosar sighed and said, "I believe that we should step in to help stop the dementors, but the council disagrees." " What makes you so sure that your.I mean OUR people can stop the dementors?" James asked.  
  
"Ages ago, before we as a people ascended, we were at war with the dementors. We were the only things that they feared. We defeated most of them, but we ascended not knowing that there were still more left," Theosar explained.  
  
James then remembered a lesson in History of Magic (For once in his life), Professor Binns told the class about these people. But all that he said was that the dementors feared them, very little else was known about them, and that they disappeared for the face of the Earth a long time ago.  
  
The next day was another council meeting to discuss the Dementor Army. James and Theosar were trying to persuade the council into letting them help stop the dementors. But the council had apparently made up their minds already. James stood up and stood in the middle of the council and said,  
  
"What you need to understand is that if you don't help my people, they will certainly be taken over by this dark force."  
  
Beaoden stood up and said,  
  
"What happens to your former people is none of our concern. We must hope that the worst does not happen. We have not been in a war for over a thousand years."  
  
Theosar stood up and said, "I believe that it is our concern. I fought in the war against the dementors a thousand years ago. We failed to purge the darkness and evil from the soil that we once treasured! We let this army of darkness come to power and strength, and it is our responsibility to correct the mistake."  
  
Beaoden raised his hand and said, "We no longer dwell in the soil that once was our home, and to that, we have no responsibility to the peoples of Earth."  
  
"YOU ARE SENTENCING MY PEOPLE TO DEATH!" James said angrily.  
  
James unsheathed his sword to everyone's dismay and cut his hand with the blade. Blood dripped from his hand and onto the ground. The blood had a silvery tone to it.  
  
"This is the blood of my people, and if you choose to do nothing, my people's blood is on your hands!"  
  
"If you do not step in to help my people, then I will. Even without the approval of the council. I am not willing to sit and let my people die!" James said loudly.  
  
Theosar stood up and stood next to James and said, "I will fight with James." "You don't think that you can defeat them by yourself do you?" Theosar whispered to James smiling.  
  
Several council members were unsure whether to say anything or to stay quiet. James could tell that they supported Theosar and him, but were afraid to speak.  
  
When the council was adjourned James and Theosar packed the supplies that they would need and mounted their horses. When the came to the city gate, Beaoden was standing there, waiting for them.  
  
"If you leave, you cannot come back," he said.  
  
James didn't have a problem with that, but then he looked at Theosar, who looked as if he was having struggle in his mind on whether he should go or not. After what seemed like hours, Theosar finally said,  
  
"Let's go."  
  
James smiled and the rode out of the arched gate and back to James's world. 


	4. The Return

The Return  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. It all is J.K. Rowling's.  
  
James and Theosar appeared in James's world in the middle of a forest that seemed so dense that James wasn't sure that Nalisar or Theosar's horse could navigate through the woods. It was cold, and the snow was falling heavily. They made their way out of the forest and rode to the top of a large hill. James's senses seemed to be heightened. He could see through the snow almost clearly. The snow seemed warm.  
  
"What's different about us now?" asked James.  
  
Theosar looked at James and said, "We are no longer in the world of my people. Remember, you are only partly human, and your senses and reflexes are as ours are. But in our world, we are as human in a way."  
  
"Where are we?" asked Theosar.  
  
"Well." James said as he looked around at the landmarks and terrain. "We're in Scotland," James finally said.  
  
Theosar frowned and said, "That's is obvious, but where in Scotland are we?"  
  
James looked into the distance and said, "I'd say that we're not that far away from Hogsmede.  
  
"Where?" Theosar asked in a puzzled voice.  
  
James smiled and explained, "Hogsmede is an all magic city near the school of magic: Hogwarts.  
  
They rode down the hill southward toward Hogsmede when James stopped Nalisar and looked to the North.  
  
"What do your keen eyes see?" asked Theosar.  
  
James squinted his eyes and said, "I see a huge army of dementors marching this way."  
  
James then realized, they had very little time before the dementors attacked.  
  
"They're a good 2 days march from Hogsmede. We must hurry. You must journey to the Ministry of Magic in London. Ask someone along the way wearing clothes like I did before I ascended. They'll tell you where it is. You must ask for help in defending against the dementors."  
  
"Alright, what are you going to do?" Theosar asked.  
  
James turned Nalisar toward Theosar and said, "I'm going to warn Hogwarts of the dementors."  
  
Theosar then turned his horse and said, "Alright, good luck my friend."  
  
Theosar rode off down the hill and disappeared into the snowfall. James then clutched the reigns of Nalisar and rode down the hill towards Hogsmede. The snow covered his face and hair. He looked like a ghost riding through the snow. The only thought on his mind was to warn Hogwarts and see Hermione. The ride to Hogsmede took two hours at a dead sprint. When he entered Hogsmede, there were many Hogwarts students in warm cloaks and hoods. James found the entrance to The Three Broomsticks and dismounted Nalisar and whispered in Nalisar's ear,  
  
"Stay here until I return."  
  
James walked into The Three Broomsticks and brushed off the snow from his clothes. He found an empty table and sat down by it. He ordered a Butterbeer and looked around for anyone that he recognized. One thing that James missed about Hogsmede was Butterbeer. It seemed to warm him up to his bones. He took a gulp of his butterbeer and looked around the tavern some more. James waited for about 30 minutes and was about to leave when he saw three students walk in that made his heart jump. He lowered his head so no one could see his face.  
  
Harry looked around and saw that all the tables were taken. But one table had only one person sitting at it.  
  
"Let's sit there," Ron said pointing to the table.  
  
They walked over to the table and Harry asked,  
  
"May we sit here too?"  
  
James said, "Sure."  
  
Something familiar about the voice made Hermione think.  
  
The three students sat down at the table and each took a sip of their butterbeers.  
  
Hermione sat to James's left and Ron to his right, and Harry sat directly opposite of James. There was a silence, and then James put his hand on Hermione's hand and looked at her. When she looked back at him, to slap him, she gasped.  
  
"James?! Is that you? But you're dead. I saw you fall," she said in a whisper.  
  
Both Harry and Ron jerked their heads toward James in disbelief.  
  
"No, I'm not dead Hermione. I fell and fought the dementor. I was dying, I saw the cavern full of dementors ready to suck my soul out of me. But something took me away from the cavern. An ancient people that the dementors feared made me into one of them. I ascended. And I've come back. To warn you of an Army of ten thousand dementors marching this way," James said.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione's mouths were hanging open when James said this. They couldn't believe what they just heard, or what they are seeing.  
  
Finally Ron broke the silence saying, "Can't your people come and stop the dementors?"  
  
James let out a breath and said quietly, "I'm here against the orders of my people's council. They won't send help. My friend Theosar has come with me and is headed toward the Ministry of Magic as we speak."  
  
"The Ministry won't do anything. They won't believe your story." Ron said.  
  
"He has to try," said Hermione.  
  
"I have to speak with Dumbledore," James said in an urgent voice.  
  
The four of them left The Three Broomsticks and made their way toward Dervish and Banges (a wizarding equipment shop) hoping to find Dumbledore there. When they walked in, to their disgust, they found Malfoy looking at a cabinet full of Potions, probably like the one's he would find in Knockturn Alley. Malfoy turned his head and saw them standing in the door.  
  
Malfoy walked up to them and said, "Why if it isn't Mudblood, Weasel, Crazy Potter, and.."  
  
Malfoy looked at James and then suddenly remembered.  
  
"Aren't you dead?" Malfoy said in a commanding voice, rather than an asking one.  
  
James looked at him in disgust and calmly said, "No, I am not dead as you can see. And watch your tongue or you may not like the consequences."  
  
"Got yourself a body guard mudblood?" Malfoy said loudly.  
  
"Shut up!" Ron yelled as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy stepped back, grinned and said, "You can't curse me here. You'll get expelled."  
  
Harry then said to Ron, "Dumbledore isn't here Ron, so let's just go."  
  
Ron slowly lowed his wand and put it in his robe pocket. But then everything flashed by in a second. Malfoy drew for his wand to curse Ron, but everything seemed to be in slow motion from James's point of view. So he grabbed Malfoy's wand and brought his own arm down on Malfoy's arm. When his arm smashed into Malfoy's arm James could hear the bone snap and Malfoy dropped his wand, which James caught in mid-air with his other hand. Malfoy clutched his broken arm in pain and had his back against the wall. But Professor Snape rounded the isle and saw James pointing Malfoy's wand at the injured Malfoy.  
  
"What the devil do you..." Snape started to say but stopped when he saw James.  
  
Snape was lost for words. But then Dumbledore walked into their isle and saw James.  
  
"Good to see you James," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
James was struck aback by Dumbledore's calmness. 


	5. The Warning

The Warning  
  
I don't own anything Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling's.  
  
"I am very glad to see you alive," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I have to speak with you, NOW," James said urgently.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand and said, "Relax, now, tell me what happened to Mr. Malfoy please."  
  
James was growing restless. "I broke his arm because he was trying to curse Ron. Listen Professor, we don't have time for this. There's an army of dementors coming," James said.  
  
Professor Snape healed Malfoy's broken arm as James spoke to Dumbledore.  
  
"That's ridiculous. If there were an army of dementors coming, we would know about it," Snape said under his breath.  
  
James heard Snape and grew angry and said, "I've seen the army with my own two eyes. The dementors are but a good two days hard march from here! We cannot wait. The other person that came with me is asking the Ministry of Magic for aid."  
  
Dumbledore let out a breath and said, "I doubt if the Ministry will be of any assistance. I will discuss these turn of events with the staff and I will contact some old friends."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood silent for the whole conversation. They were still trying to take all of this in. Dumbledore turned to Snape and said, "Severus, will you join me in contacting some old friends?"  
  
Snape then started walking urgently out of the shop and said, "Yes Headmaster." Malfoy then ran out to find Crab and Goyle. This left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and James alone in the isle. The four of them sneaked into a corner of the store and James told them about what happened to him.  
  
James went back to Hogwarts with the trio and found himself mobbed by everyone in the school. James tried to avoid it but everyone seemed to follow him wherever he went. James wanted to speak with Hermione alone desperately. When night fell, James grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and got Hermione out of bed. Hermione got dressed and under the cloak they went outside and sat by the lake. The sky had cleared up for a little bit and the moon was shinning brightly and the lake twinkled with the reflected light from the moon.  
  
"What did you come to talk to me about?" Hermione asked.  
  
Then James then realized that he didn't know what he wanted to talk to her about. James was desperately struggling to find words to say, but Hermione said,  
  
"I've missed you. I thought you were dead. The one thing that I remembered of you that has been in my mind since you fell was looking into your eyes and seeing that you knew that you were going to die."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. James took her in his arms and said, "It's ok, I'm here now."  
  
Hermione looked at James and asked, "But you won't be here much longer, will you?"  
  
James then thought about his new people that he left behind and said, "No, I'll stay. They've banished me for coming here. I can't go back. But I have to stop the dementors."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears again as she said, "What if you get killed?"  
  
James pulled out his wand and put it in Hermione's hand and said, "I WILL come back for this."  
  
Hermione threw her arms around James's neck and kissed him.  
  
The next day James was called into a meeting with Dumbledore, the school staff, and several other people. James recognized Lupin, sitting there in his shabby robes. Dumbledore stood up and said,  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to decide on what course of action to take concerning the army of dementors that James O'Connell has brought to our attention.  
  
James stood up and said, "There is no other alternative, we have to fight."  
  
Lupin stood up and said, "And how do we stop them? We can't defeat an army of ten thousand dementors."  
  
"And what of the students?" Professor Mc'Gonagall asked.  
  
The student's safety did not occur to him. If they failed to stop the dementors then Hogwarts was doomed.  
  
"We can send them home. Or somewhere away from here," James said.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "The students shall stay. No dementor shall set foot on the Hogwarts Grounds while we are here defending it."  
  
James then looked out the tall window of Dumbledore's office and saw Theosar riding to Hogwarts with about 250 Aurors flying behind him on broomsticks. James ran out of Dumbledore's office and to the Hogwarts Entrance.  
  
Theosar looked at James and said, "The Ministry didn't believe me. But they sent 250 of these.um.Aurors to help us incase what I told them was true."  
  
James let out a breath and said, "They will have to do then. Lord help us in this desperate hour." 


	6. Waiting for the Dawn

Waiting for the Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling's.  
  
Dumbledore led the group back to Hogsmede, which James didn't see the point of doing. But as Dumbledore stood before them, he waved his wand and old and thick stone walls at least 10 feet high appeared around the town. James was ridding Nalisar and Theosar who was riding his horse as well exchanged looks.  
  
"These walls won't hold the Dementors alone," Theosar said.  
  
"I know, but we will defend here and we must stop them at all costs," Dumbledore said. Dumbledore then looked at James and said, "I am appointing you as commander of the 250 Aurors defending the town.  
  
"Alright," James said quickly, he then turned to Theosar and said,  
  
"I need to meet with the senior Aurors as soon as possible." "Yes sir, I'll get them," Theosar said as he saluted and rode off.  
  
James sat in the saddle and looked at the walls and outside of the town walls, thinking of how he was going to win a seemingly unwinnable battle.  
  
The senior Aurors were meeting near the entrance of the town with James mounted on Nalisar who was holding a piece of paper that had a magical map of Hogesmede that was sold at a store in the town. It had started snowing again and was getting cold. James looked at his watch and saw that it read 5:00 pm. The Aurors around him were mounted on their broomsticks so the could see the map as well. Theosar was on his horse next to James looking at the map as well.  
  
"There are five of you senior Aurors then?" James said. The five Aurors nodded. "Alright, each of you will take fifty men and make a company. So there will be 5 Companies in all. You will be my Company commanders. Understood?" James continued.  
  
"Yes sir," the five of them answered.  
  
Theosar then gave each Company a number.  
  
"Alright, 1st Company will be on the Eastern side of the Northern wall, with 2nd Company on the Western side. 3rd and 4th Companies will be waiting inside the town in reserve. And 5th Company will be waiting in the southern edge of the town as our last line of defense."  
  
James pointed at each point of the map as he explained his plan. When an Auror with a disfigured face and rolling magical eye said, "Why don't we have all the companies on the northern walls in force?"  
  
James looked at him and said, "We WILL NOT be able to hold them at the walls. We must have reserves to bring up when they break through. The men on the walls will slow the enemy down enough for us to prepare, then they will pull back when ordered so they can rally behind the other companies inside the town."  
  
Hermione was wrapped tightly in her robes. It was getting bitterly cold. She guessed that it was 10 degrees Farenheight. The snow froze to her hair as it fell. Where is James? She thought. She knew that the battle was drawing nearer by the minute. She found Ron standing by the entrance of the Three Broomsticks, shivering.  
  
"Why are you outside Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her, red in the ears and said, "I was gonna go inside, but.." His voice shuddered. "There are some Aurors in there, having their last toast before... they.die."  
  
Hermione looked into the Three Broomsticks, sure enough, there were several Aurors slowly drinking their drinks, shaking their hands, hugging, and saying goodbye to each other. She wondered if she would ever see James again. Ron turned to her and started to say something, but was cut off by the shouts of several Aurors yelling, "Ladies and Gentlemen, those of you not staying behind to fight must be evacuated immediately!" Hermione looked desperately around for any signs of James. She then saw James riding Nalisar looking for her. She jumped up and down, waving her hands in the air and yelling, "James! James!" She had to say goodbye to him before she left. James dismounted Nalisar and ran over to Hermione. She then threw her arms around him and kissed him. "I don't want to leave," she said with tears in her eyes. Before James could reply, Harry pulled Hermione away with Ron saying, "We have to leave!" James stood there and watched her until she disappeared into the snowfall.  
  
James mounted Nalisar and it started getting unnaturally dark and cold. James rode up the ramp to the top of the walls. Moody crossed his arms and coughed, "Damn this bloody weather."  
  
Through the falling snow he could see a huge dark shape slowly coming toward them. James then realized that they were here.  
  
James yelled to the Aurors, "Ready Wands!"  
  
They did so as soon as he said. The army of dementors grew nearer and nearer until they were only yards away from the walls.  
  
The dementors were unlike any dementors that James had ever seen. They carried swords, and made eerie noises as they approached.  
  
Everyone on the walls then heard a dark, cold voice through the night saying, "Surrender now." "You fools are ours for the taking."  
  
James summoned enough courage and yelled, "We shall die before we surrender to anyone!"  
  
The voice was clear and cold, "Then so be it!"  
  
All the 10,000 dementors drew their swords in the snowy night.  
  
James took a deep breath and said quietly,  
  
"And so it begins."  
  
So what do you think so far? Please R&R! It took me a while to get around to writing this chapter. And I promise you that the next chapters will be the best and most blood pumping chapters yet! 


End file.
